Onion development levels
In Pikmin: Revenge of the Darkfreeze, the Onions will become ore technologically advanced as the Pikmin become more sentient and develop a language. The development resembles primitive tribes becoming potentially space-faring relationships. A chart detailing effects below. Note: Special abilities are cumulative! Development levels 1 *Requirements: Available at start *Special abilities: None *Details: Pikmin will wander around the Onion aimlessly, communicate in unintelligible s. 2 *Requirements: 25 Pikmin, 10 flowers (at least) *Special abilities: 1 Clay bowl (Pikmin can store 1 nectar drop for 5 days.) *Details: Pikmin will begin building primitive huts, begin collecting clay and nectar from outside the Onion. (Pikmin at this level will randomly stick their hands in the ground, reach down for a moment, then come out with red clay, which they put in their imaginary pocket.) 3 *Requirements: 100 Pikmin, 25 flowers, 1 Stem, Fruit, or Master Flower Pikmin. *Special abilities: 1 clay bowl (making 2), spear (can attack enemies from a longer distance, havering the same strength as Flower Pikmin. Higher maturity Pikmin, however, will be able to throw it longer.) *Details: Pikmin will develop a language, which may be influenced by other Pikmin species at higher level. Pikmin will also tame Dwarf Red Bulborbs and develop simple tools. They will also build better huts and make a large hut for leader Pikmin. 4 *Requirements: 250 Pikmin, 50 flowers, 1 Stem Pikmin, 1 Fruit Pikmin, 5 Master Flower Pikmin. *Special abilities: Bulborb Steed (Fourth-tier Pikmin may ride a small Dwarf Bulborb to battle, increasing their health and speed), Nectar Farm I (every night, one random Leaf- or Bud Pikmin is grown to Flower Pikmin), Bulborb Farm I (One Leaf Pikmin is born every night). *Details: Pikmin build villages with a castle, learn to farm and domesticate, establish a monarchy, perfect taming dwarf red bulborbs, and perfect their language. Similar to mideival Europe. 5 *Requirements: 300 Pikmin, 75 Flowers, 5 Stem Pikmin, 5 Fruit Pikmin, 10 Master Flower Pikmin *Special abilities: Bulborb Steed II(4+ tier Pikmin can ride to battle on a small Bulbear, greatly increasing health and speed), Nectar Farm II(every two nights, 5 non-flowers change to flowers), Bulborb Farm II(2-3 leaf or bud Pikmin are born each night) *Details: Pikmin now build cities with taller, more industrial buildings. Similar to late 20th century America. 6 *Requirements: 350 Pikmin, 100 Flowers, 10 Stem Pikmin, 10 Fruit Pikmin, 20 Master Flower Pikmin *Special abilities: Breadbug Steed(6+tier Pikmin can ride off on a tiny Breadbug, slightly boosting Pikmin stats for the day), Nectar Farm III(every 3 nights, 10 non flowers become flowers), Breadbug Farm(5 bud Pikmin are born every two nights) *Details: Pikmin now have 'sky'-scrapers, which are part of the new Pikmin society that is up to 21st centurytoday's tech. 7 *Requirements: 375 Pikmin, 150 Flowers, 15 Stem Pikmin, 15 Fruit Pikmin, 25 Master Flower Pikmin *Special abilities: Breadbug Steed II(7+tier Pikmin can ride off on a very large Breadbug, majorly boosting Pikmin stats for the day), Nectar Farm IV(every 3 nights, 15 non flowers become flowers), Breadbug Farm II(10 bud Pikmin are born every night) *Details: Pikmin now have buildings tall enough to touch cave ceilings, which are part of the even newer Pikmin society that is up to past our 21st century tech.